Two sisters
by Haruyuki 15
Summary: A retake of chapter 27. In which two new found sisters deal with new found feelings or Arkayna dealing with an awkward atmosphere while Zarya think about her adoptive parents.


**Hello, people! I recently began to watch Mysticons (such a great show) althought I must admit that chapter 27 wasn't what I was expecting, so, I decided to fix the Zarya and Arkayna parts that bothered me. Also, I apologize for any kind of grammar mistake, I finished this at dawn and was too tired to check that. Anyway, just enjoy this!**

Discovering that they were sisters was by far the more shocking news of the day for Arkayna and Zarya. But, between the two, it seemed that the news had affected Zarya the most. After having had a vision of a pair of rings, the new-found-sisters were entrusted with the task of retrieve them while the rest of the team was trying to keep the city safe.

Zarya did not say a single thing during the travel to ringgs' location. Now they were climbing the stairs of the tower but the situation had not changed. Arkayna knew that something was really wrong with Zarya at the moment in which she left her faithful companion, Choko, behind. Choko was resting on Arkayna's left shoulder while the only thing that she could do was watching her sister's back, for some reason, she could no bring herself to walk next to her.

But something was pretty clear inArkayna's mine right now, if they did not fix that awkward atmosphere around them saving the realm was going to be very hard.

"Zarya…listen, I know that a lot of things have happened today but maybe we should see the bright side of all this. For example, you are no longer an orphan"

Zarya stopped after hearing that, she clenched her fists and started climbing the stairs with greater speed. Arkayna and Choko looked at each other after seen that.

"Why do I feel that I say something that I shouldn't?"

Choko just made a sound of understanding and the way to the top of the tower continued submerged in absolute silence. For obvious reasons Zarya was the first one to arrive, Arkayna was the second and she tried to catch her breath once that happened, Choko left her shoulder after that. The rings were right in front of them but the three circles behind them looked suspicious.

"Hey, those circles weren't in our vision" Arkayna said.

"It looks fishy" Zarya threw a rock that was on the floor and three shields came out of the circles "Great. Now what!?"

"The shields are shaped like a half circle, with the perfect timing we can make our way to the center without problem. You just jump when I tell you"

Zary just said "Okay" and after that she told Choko to wait for them right where he was. The sisters positioned themselves in a way in which they were facing each other and jumped right when Arkayna said.

Two shields left.

Arkayna knew that the situation was not the best but she really wanted to fix the atmosphere between them.

"I'm sorry if I said something that offended you but I didn't know what else to say. I know that what happened to day is a lot to take in and….Jump!"

One shield left.

Arkayna wanted to continue to what shw was saying but for her surprise Zarya spoke first.

"No, it's no!" she said "Do you want to know what is a lot to take in!? Try to spend your whole live thinking that your biological parents were a pair of good for nothing that abandoned you and then you discover that they didn't even know about your existence. That's a lot to take in!"

"Zarya you…Did you always knew that you were adopted?"

This time they follow theit own individual rhythm when jumping and because of that, Zarya hit her elbow with the edge of the last shield. Seeing that made Arakayna run to her side

"Oh my goblin! Zarya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I have had much worse injuries throughout my life. You just take those rings and get this over with….Hey, where are the rings?"

The rings were gone, maybe it was because they had reach the center, but the shields were also gone. A shadowy figure was making his way to the stairs with the rings on his hand and without wasting time the two warrior began to chase him, with Choko following them.

The three stopped halfway down the stairs, the night wind removed the hood of the shadowy figure's face, it was Dreadbane. The first thing that came to the warriors' minds was the question of how he had escaped from the prision dimension but that was no the time to make questions.

"Give us those rings!" Zarya said "We need them to defeat Necrafa"

"And that is the reason of why I won't give them to you. I'll give them to my Queen"

"She tried to kill you!" Arkayna said "When are you going to understand that you mean nothing to her?"

"Shut up! Our love is…complicate"

"Choko, attack!"

After hearing Zarya say that, Choko throw himself to Dreadbane's face and started scratching him. Of course, the little guy did not last long, he returned to his owner side before Dreadbane could throw him but that did not stopped Dreadbane to throw another think.

He threw his sword which exploded together with a few stairs, he cry "Long live Necrafa!" before leaving but that was the least of Zarya's problems. The explotion had made Arkayna lost her balance, making her fell into the void. Zarya did not waste any time, she threw one of her arrows together with a rope and luckly Arkayna was able to catch the rope in time. With Zarya and Choko pulling the rope and Arkayna climbing the three of them were together in a matter of seconds, they sat on the stairs to catch their breath.

"Thanks for saving me" Arkayna said.

"Don't worry, that's what….friends are for after all" for a moment there, it seemed like Zarya had wanted to say something else instead of friends.

They were silent for a couple of seconds before Arkayna decided to speak.

"Hey, about what you said up there…"

"Do you really think that this is the time to talk about it?"

"No. But if we don't talk about what is in our minds then this awkward atmosphere between us won't disappear anytime soon"

Once again they found themselves submerged in silence. Arkayna thought that maybe Zarya did not want to talk about it but, for her surprise, Zarya started talking.

"They never told me that I was adopted. I…kinda figured it out by myself, there were no a single picture of me as a newborn, there were no pictures of my mom being pregnant and you didn't need to be a genius to notice that I didn't look like my mom or my dad. I even spend some time thinking about looking for adoption papers in the house but before even trying to do that I tried to think why my biological parents had abandoned me. Maybe they didn't love me, maybe I was a nuisance for them, maybe they didn't even wanted me, those thoughts made me start to appreciate my adoptive parents, I started thinking that even if we weren't related by blood that didn't changed the fact that they were my parents"

"That sound…hard" for the time being that was the only thing that Arkayna could say "Do you ever told someone else about that?"

"I told Kitty. You could say that she reached the same conclusion as me, that blood ties didn't matter, in the end I decided to forget everything about that discover, blood related or no they were my parents and…maybe that's the reason of why I feel so scared. I don't gonna lie, knowing that I had a sister made me feel happy, knowing that my biological parents didn't abandon me because they didn't wanted me made me feel even more happy but knwing that I had a biological mom waiting for me made me feel scared. I thought _"What about my adoptive parents?"_ they raised me, they looked after me, they give me a place to call home. The thought of calling someone else Mom and Dad scares me like you have no idea"

"I never thought that was what bothered you" Arkayna said "Do you have any idea of where they can be?"

After hearing that question Zarya began to pat Choko, who was resting on her lap. And looked away.

"No offence but…You really never thought why Kitty, the crew and I didn't return to our village even after we took control of the pirate ship"

Arkayna was silent after hearing that, now that she remembered it, Zarya have once told her that she _**knew**_ the feeling of losing your parents. Nowadays, Sky Pirates were known for being just thiefs and for fighting between them but even she knews that some of them were known for being merciless.

"Zarya I…I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I made you remember something terrible!"

"It's fine. Believe it or not, I come to terms with that a long time ago" there were some seconds of silence before she could said anything else "What about you?"

"Eh?" Arkayna said sounding confused "What do you mean?"

"Come on! First you find out that you have a sister, then the person that you thought was your sister wasn't your sister and then you true sister turned out to be one of your friends. You must have some mixed feeling about that"

"Well…I'm not going to lie. Discovering that I had a sister made me happy, I always wanted one when I was a child. During the time that we believed that Proxima was my sister I thought: _We have had our differences in the past but we have many things in common, I could make this work! We just need to spend some time together_ "

Zarya and Choko laughed when they heard that. After all Arkayna had took the "spend time together" part very literally.

"Finding out that Proximas wasn't my sister was shocking but what shocked me the most was the way in which we find out that we were sisters. A lot of thing were happening back then, the Spectral Dragon, Necrafa, Tazma, there was no time to properly assimilate what had happened and when things calmed down…thinking that my sister had been right next to me all this time was weird. I never thought that one of my best friends would turn out to be my blood sister"

"Even now is hard to believe that we are sisters" Zarya said "We're so different"

"No as different as you thought" Arkayna said "Remember when your vengance spell failed?"

"Please don't make remember that"

"Back then I thought that the reason of why we were constantly fighting was because we have a lot of things in common. We both have a strong sense of leadership, we don't like to have people telling us wat to do, we always do what we think is right, we would do anything to help our friends and we can be pretty stubborn"

"I'm not stubborn" Zarya could feel the accusing looks of Arkayna and Choko after saying that "Okay, I could be a little stubborn"

"It will take us a while to see each other as sisters instead of friends but I think we just took a step into the right direction. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I think that…" Zarya hit Arkayna left arm "You're damn right girl!"

"Auch! Okay, two things. First, watch out your mouth and second, Why did you do that!?"

"Sorry, I forget that you're not used to that kind of affection"

"Since when hitting someone in the arm is a sign of affection" Arkayna said with a notorious anger in her voice.

"Hey, that's a very normal thing between Sky Pirates, Undercity's kids and…I had seen some siblings doing it"

Zarya got up and turned to see Arkayna with her arms open, of course, Arkayna was not sure about the meaning of that until Zarya started talking.

"Listen, I'm not an expert in this kind of things but as far as I know, sibling usually hug each other after a heart to heart. Don you agree…" Zarya's cheeks were red, just thinking about what she was going to say was enough to make her feel embarrassed but she say it anyway "S-sis?"

"You…are actually right, sis"

The two sisters hugged each other, there were still a lot to take in, a lot of mixed feeling that they needed to fix but for now the thought of having each other was enought to make them feel at peace. Choko could help himself but drop some tears, no one noticed it though.

"Okay" Arkayna said once the hug was over "We need to hurry up, if Dreadbane give those rings to Necrafa, we're all doom"

"I don't think so. Even is Necrafa put her hands on that, she wouldn't be able to do much with only one ring"

Choko had made his way to Zarya's head and with a victory cry, he showed the ring that he had taken from Dreadbane. Arkayna immediately remembered the moment in which Choko has "attacked" Dreadbane, his true intention had been stealing the ring instead of hurting him.

"H-how did he even did that?"

"Let's just say that living in the Undercity could teach a couple of tricks to people AND animals"

.

.

.

They had won, Necrafa and the Spectral Dragon had been defeated, the realm and the city were safe. Now the palace was the place of the celebration, every single person in the balcony was dacing and celebrating the victory, everyone but Zarya. She was just sitting on a char thinking how she _couldn't_ wait to have her own quill and having some "sisters's sleepover" with Arkayna. (Notice the sarcasm)

She did not stay alone for a long time, her best friend Kitty decided to give her some company.

"How are you feeling?" Kitty said.

"Tired. Turning into a dragon is by far the least thing that I thought would happen today. I'm really going to need a good night sleep"

"Yeah, that was unexpected but I wasn't talking about that" seen the confusion on Zarya's face make her sigh but she was more than ready to make her question a little more understandable "Let's do a little review of your live. You went from normal-village-girl to sky pirate to master thief of the Undercity to legendary Mysticon warrior to princess. It's like you whole live came out of a fictional book!"

"Okay, two things. First, I wasn't a thief I just "took" the things that the rich people didn't wanted anymore to give it to the children and some older people"

"Like Robin Hood?"

"And now the fact that my weapon is a bow just become a big irony" they laughed a little "And second, it's still hard to believe that I am royalty"

"I can't blame you. If I were you, I would have had the same reaction" Kitty keep silent before asking the next question "Aren't you angry with the person that took you away from your birth family?"

"Nova Terron? Well, at first, I was really angry with him but then…"

But then she thought about all the things that could had happened if he had never baby-snatched her. Kitty and Kasey would still be slaves, Choko would still be one of the many street animals of the Undercity, all the children that she had been helping over the year would have had a very different and sad outcome and Piper would have been run over by a car. That last one was teriffic enough to send a chill down her spine.

"But?" Kitty said "Come one, girl! The curiosity is killing me"

"Be honest. Can you imagine a life where you never meet me?"

Kitty answered the question in a matter of seconds.

"Absolutely no"

"Thought so" Zarya said with a smile.

They spend some seconds in silence before Kitty could said anything else.

"Since you're royalty now…Does that mean that, for now on, your last name is going to be Goodfrey?"

"Well, something is telling me that Arkayna and I are going to have a very long conversation about that. We may be sisters but there's no way for me to change my last name, the Moonwolfs did a lot for me, using their last name is my own way of telling them, Thank you for everything"

"Somehow, hearing you say that doesn't surprise me beside, Zarya Moonwolf sound way better than Zarya Goodfrey"

"I couldn't agree more"

There is an old proverd that said: Things happen for a reason.

And in Zarya's case, the proverd was more than right.

 **Writting this made me realice that Zarya is by far the character with the more complecated past, one of the reasons of why she is my favorite :3. Well, I did what I wanted and I surely hope that everyone has enjoyed this. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
